


Puppy Love

by Apiaristic, joyfulJackalope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dark!Jake English, Earth C (Homestuck), Ectobiological Incest (Homestuck), F/M, Forced Breeding, Gunplay, Incest, Jade Harley Has a Dog Penis, Longform RP Format, Painful Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyfulJackalope/pseuds/joyfulJackalope
Summary: Jake, sick of Jane's demeaning abuse of every kind, decides to take it out on his ectobiological granddaughter.
Relationships: Jake English/Jade Harley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> @joyfulJackalope as Jake, @Apiaristic as Jade.

Jade Harley had, since new-earth had been born and fertilized with housing and consorts and trolls and somesuch, been rather enjoying her state of being. She had a house on a hill with big windows that reminded her of home and plants in every corner. She had made it as much like home as she could, greenhouse-style tables laden with plants and green, green, green-

All of her clothes had been modified, of course, to fit her new… additions. The game had changed all of the kids, but her out of all of them, had the most obvious physical edits. Wild hair to the floor, pert white ears that pick and swivel, a nose that notices even the worst ‘haven’t slept for weeks’ stench, looking at you, Dirk Strider, and a giveaway to her every emotion that protruded from her tailbone and kept her remarkably on balance.

She was floating in the main room of her greenhouse at the current, legs crossed in midair as she pursued her botanical books. Hair tied back from her face, large round glasses frame her eyes as she studies the uses and applications of various plants and leaves for salves and somesuch- light reading, not that any of it was particularly useful to her, being a god.

There’s someone at the door. Jade senses it before she even heard the knocking. She knows who it is before she even answers the door. The heady smell of Jake English was one she learnt easy- perhaps since living in a house with so many of her grandfather's things had given her a predisposition to picking it up early- or maybe Bec had something to do with it. The latter, more than likely, was true. White ears pivot to the door, picking up the sound of knuckles on wood. She sniffs, but doesn’t look away from her book yet, tail excitedly wig-wagging already in anticipation.

She makes him wait a moment longer. Because she can, and because Jake is patient and will take what’s given. When he knocks a second time, though, she clicks her tongue and lets herself drift doorways before her feet hit the floor. She’s still wearing her striped witch-stockings, but she’s sans the rest of her godtier, opting for a simple denim pair of overalls with a hole cut at the back for her rear appendage, duh.

Jade Harley swings the door open with a wide grin, green eyes quick to meet her ecto-grandfathers. “Jake!” She yaps, tail practically helicoptering behind her as she greets her friend. “It's so good to see you!’

She looks like Jane.

It's an easy thing to forget. Jade has wild hair past her waist, and Jane has hers cut in a neat little pixie cut that Jake had once thought was cute. Jade is whip-thin, the swell of her breasts barely visible beneath her overalls, and Jane is plump and curvaceous. Jade has furry white dog ears and a quick-to-wag tail, and Jane is human. Or at least, she looks human.

But their eyes are the same shape, their noses low-bridged and flat, lips plush and curved. Jade is her ecto-daughter, after all - and Jake's.

She looks like Jane, and Jake tries to tell himself that's the only reason why he's doing this. But he isn't.

He's doing it because he's furious that there's someone out there who's a mixture of his and Jane's genes. He's doing it because he could never do it to his little Tavvy. He's doing it because he wants to break her happy-go-lucky facade, wants to see her perpetually-smiling face fall, wants to see proof that Jake English is not just a pushover and a wimp.

 _And_ because she looks like Jane.

"Hello!" says Jake, smiling at her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Jade's excited wagging kicks up a notch when Jake greets her and her grin grows a few inches wider. She steps back to let him inside with her ears pricked up and swiveled intently towards him.

“Did you want something to eat or drink?” She asks with a questioning tip of her head, ears flip-flopping as she does. She’s never been particularly wary of how her hybrid extras give away her emotions and predispositions. Maybe it comes with the part, but she’s always been a little ditzy and unaware. Not enough to count her as stupid, not like Jake. She feels a little bad for him, actually, the way everyone discredits and calls him out, so she makes a point to try and be as much a friend as she can be.

“I don’t have a coffee machine, but the instant stuff is pretty good.” Jade says as Jake steps over the threshold and inside. She hop, skip, floats over to a kettle sitting on a white benchtop. She pushes a few plants aside and pulls two coffee mugs out of her sylladex. She has to recaptcha the seeds that practically overflow from the cups, but after that, she sets them down and turns back to Jake with a grin. “How have you been?”

"Yeah," says Jake cheerfully. "Coffee sounds good. I don't mind instant." He taps his fingers lightly against the kitchen table. "I've been... you know. Same old. How about you?" He looks around. "You've been keeping busy with your gardening, I see."

There's still a chance to back out. There's still a chance to leave. All is not yet ruined.

Jake swallows audibly.

"Yeah! I've been growing a ton of new stuff, and old stuff, and stuff from my old house-" Her smile fades a little at the memory as she pours the two cups and then turns back to Jake, still hovering, her white tail peeking out from beneath thick strands of dark hair. Even tied up, it's wild and never seems to sit flat or neatly.

Jade holds out a cup to Jake with a soft smile and takes a seat on the table, legs crossed, sitting in front of Jake with her drink in hand.

"Do you miss home?" She asks, resting her chin in her hand as she looks the other over. He looks tired, today, and she supposes she would be too, living with someone like Jane. Oh well, not everyone can get lucky, huh?

Jake opens his mouth to say no, not really; his old house had been full of monsters that he now knows were lusii, and he'd be alone all his life. But that had never felt like home - home was the little red window of Pesterchum, the ping of his friends' messages. And Dirk.

God, how royally he'd fucked that up.

"Yes," he says. "I do." His finger circles the rim of his mug slowly. "More than that, I miss who we all used to be." He tilts his head slightly, regarding her. "You're probably the most unchanged." _And I resent you for that. I **hate** you for that_. "Doesn't anything ever faze you, Jade?"

She tips her head, ears flip flopping with her as she thinks. Who she used to be? She can hardly remember that happy-go-lucky little girl who gallavanted around with guns that she shouldn't have had and started a game she never should have played.

Does it faze her, that she hasn't changed?

"Well, no..." She says, thinking. "I mean- I like to think that I was pretty fun back then, and I wouldn't want to be any different now! Everyone else has changed, but... I don't know if I can say that it was for the better..." She pointedly avoids Jake's eyes and sets her cup down on the table, thinking about Jane, Dirk, in particular. The game seemed to have royally fucked them up.

"But you're the same too!" She suddenly yaps, ears snapping straight and face broadening into a grin. "You're still funny and nice and gun-brandishing-"

Jade brandishes two fingerguns and makes 'pchoo, pchoo noises.'

"Right?"

_You're at the Last Chance Saloon, English_. He knows that he has to make his choice _now._

"Well, you're right about one of those." Jake smiles disarmingly, and then moves, pinning her to the table and pulling a flintlock pistol from his holster and pressing it against her head. "Pchoo, pchoo."

Jade has no idea how things turned so bad so fast. One moment, she's having a nice conversation with her ecto-grandpa, and the next, he's standing up over her with a gun.

Her eyes blow wide and her ears flatten down against her head. Immediately, her tail falters in its cheery waving and her mouth downturns in a surprised gape

"J- Jake-" She stutters out, leaning back away from him as far as she can, hands scrabbling at the table. "What- What are you doing??"

Jake backhands her across the cheek with the barrel of his gun, snarling. "My _name_ is Lord English." He gets on her again, straddling her waist, the tip of the gun brushing against her fluffy white ears. "Don't try to get away again, Jade. It won't end well for you. You may be god tier, but getting shot isn't an enjoyable experience even for us. Believe me. I know." Jane had tried it, once in a fit of rage, and had immediately been overcome with guilt and revived him with her own powers before Jake could revive himself. He's never felt pain like that before, or since.

Stunned, Jade's head snaps to the side and she can't breathe, gasping and wide eyed. She struggles to find words, mouth falling open and shut stupidly. She whimpers, eyes finding Jake's face again.

"W- Wh- what-" She stammers in awe, green eyes welling with tears as Jake staddles her. Her hands dig into the table, nails digging in in an effort to not try and scramble away again. Her heart pounds away at her chest and she draws her knees up as if to try and protect herself somehow.

"P-Please- J-" She catches herself before she says Jake again, her cheek burning with the pain. A slap from a palm would have hurt enough, but the steel from the gun cut into her skin and it leaves a bruising ache on her cheekbone. It hurts. "What are- What are you doing?

"Come on, Jadey, you're not that stupid." Jake cants his hips against her, allowing her to feel the hard swell behind his shorts. "What do you think I'm doing?" He leans in to whisper in her ear. "And that's not another gun you're feeling."

It's a shame Jake can't see her tail. He's never been of the furry persuasion, but there's something so cute - in a very pure sort of way - about that fluffy tail that seems to be constantly wagging with glee, and to see it down -

Heat cramps his stomach.

Would she hold her tail between her legs as her ears dip down, trembling and shaking and just begging to be desecrated?

Jake runs his fingers up her leg, plucking at the top of her stocking. "Didn't your grandfather tell you that stockings are for tarts?"

Jade stutters, unable to find words. When Jake grinds down against her, her eyes go even wider, and she might have laughed at the ludicrous idiocy of it all if it wasn't also such a dire situation. Her green eyes sparkle, but not in the usual, cheery way they do. Now they're full of tears and fear, and she desperately tries to figure out what she's supposed to do.

Her ears twitch to catch what he's saying, but otherwise they stay pinned down and away, afraid, trying to hide in her hair.

"D-Don't-" She yips when his hand finds her leg, trying to squirm away from his touch. "W-we- Y-you- You're married! To Jane! You can't just- This isn't- This is bad, this is wrong, Jake!" She berates him, hands coming up, feeling at his wrist as if she means to grab and tug away the gun pressed close to her face. She offers a shaky smile. "C-come on, Lets- Lets do s-something else, hey?"

Jake laughs harshly. "Oh, dear. How many times do I have to say it for it to penetrate your thick little skull?" He raps his fist lightly against Jade's head. "It's Lord English. It's a little cumbersome for informal speech, I'll give you that, so you may refer to me as my lord." He grits his teeth. "You think my marriage to Jane means anything to me? She forced me to marry her after she became pregnant with my baby, after she raped me, and she's cheating on me with that disgusting fucking clown." Jake brushes the back of his hand across Jade's cheek, surprisingly gently, skirting the bruise he'd made. "You look so much like her, you know."

Jade swallows and winces as Jake taps on her head. Its not hard, but its enough to make her whimper pitiably. A tear escapes and rolls down her cheek, and when Jake explains what Jane did to him-

Her heart aches for him. She opens her mouth and shuts it again.

"J- J- M-" She stutters, not... wanting to call him that, but- "I'm... I'm so sorry that happened to you, b-but-" She stutters, swallowing hard. "This- This isn't the right thing to do, this-" Her fingers curl around his wrist and pull gently, trying to get the gun away from her head. "This isn't right, and you know that."

"Yeah," murmurs Jake against the soft, delicate skin of her neck. "It's not right. But that's why I want to. I'm so fucking sick of doing the right thing all the time, and after everything I've been through... I believe it's my prerogative to do what I want for a change." The hand that isn't holding a gun slides down Jade's hips. "You've got wonderful hips. Child-bearing hips. It's a shame that no man has ever taken advantage of that before."

He undoes the fastenings on her overalls and all but rips them off her.

Jade swallows hard as Jake speaks, whimpering out softly every so often, fear written in every line on her face. She hates this, hates all of it, and when he starts talking about her body, disgust curls in her stomach.

She wants to vomit.

He rips her overalls away from her body and it shocks the breath out of her. Left only in her undershirt, underwear, and stockings, now, she yelps, tail curling between her legs as her hands fly down to hide herself as well. She goes bright red, trying to bring her legs together as well, shaking.

"D- Don't-" She stutters, a sob escaping her. "Don't, p-please,-"

"Who'd have thought my granddaughter would have such a nice body?" purrs Jake. "You always hide it under such unflattering clothes... except from those stockings, of course." He plucks at her panties, pulling them off her legs. "You shave. Expecting someone, were you?" He thumbs at her little cock, red-tipped and limp, as his index finger presses into her cunt. "I've heard you've been acting like such a little whore, opening your legs for anyone who so much as flutters their eyelashes at you. It's time you learnt your place as a broodmare." His finger jabs harder inside her, curling viciously.

Jade sobs softly as Jake talks, trying in vain to stop him from pulling her underwear off. She's always been careful to stay clean- She hates the thought of hair anywhere other than her head, but now she almost wishes she had something to help hide her instead of being laid bare.

Fusing with her dog had had permanent effects on herself. The additional reproductive organs between her legs, for one thing, had been something she'd had to learn how to use. It wasn't especially exciting or big- in fact, it was almost dissappointingly small. Not that she cared that much.

"O- oh-" She squeaks, as he fingers at her, the sensation rippling up her spine, pleasant, in comparison to what is actually going on. She's limp and crying, scared to fight him, scared to move too much for fear of being hurt. She opens her mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a choked yap when he shoves his finger inside and curls it.

She's never really been one to take it in bed. She enjoys being on top, enjoys the feeling it gives her, so having someone shoving so meanly into her tight pussy brings more tears. She sobs and wipes at her face with her hands, shaking with tears as she tries to close her legs and squirm away, fruitlessly.

"S-stop it, st-" She croaks, gasping and shuddering. "St-op i-it- it h-hh-"

"Shhh," hushes Jake, voice almost gentle. "Don't you understand? This is what you're made for. You've been a loud little floozy for far too long; it's time you were reminded of your real purpose. A cocksleeve for men such as me, the vessel for our children. If you're going to act like a cheap whore, then you can take the consequences." Jake unbuckles his belt, pushing his shorts down just enough that his cock can spring out, long and thick and glistening with pre-cum. The gun digs further into her temple, as if in warning.

"I'm going to fill you up, Jadey. I'm going to remind you of your fucking place."

Jade gasps out, hands coming to grab at Jake's shirt as she curls in on herself and hisses, moaning. She hates that it feels good, that Jake talking to her like that actually turns her on, some. She can only wish it was under different circumstances.

When Jake unbuckles and pulls his cock into view, she gapes, eyes blown wide. He really means it- he really means to do it. She sobs out and shakes her head, trying to squirm away again, but then he's pressing the gun into her head and talking again and she's crying.

"P-Please- J-Jake...-"

Jake hits her again, hard. "How many times? That's not my fucking name." He lines up his cock to the entrance of her cunt, and shoves in all the way to the hilt, not giving her a chance to get used to his admirable girth.

Jade yelps and barks, hands flying to the side of the table as Jake pushes relentlessly into her with no time to catch up. He's fucking hung, and pain shoots up her spine and through her thighs as her pussy cinches tight around him. She moans in pain, stretching, ripping, she's sure, and sobs, wails, beating on Jake's chest with her fists.

"St-op it, stop it, it hurts, it hurts-!" She yaps, not caring for the gun pressed to her head anymore, acting on emotion rather than logic as she cries.

Jake laughs again. "Don't act the fucking ingenue with me, Jade. I know you've fucked half of Earth C's male population before. What's one more?" He thrusts into her harder, chasing his own pleasure; chasing the feel of her surprisingly tight pussy clenching around him. Was this what it was like when women didn't want it? Fuck, he should have started doing this years ago.

"Wonder if our children would be disgusting little mutants like you," Jake snarls, "with ears and tails, or if they'd be normal. I guess there's only one way to find out."

Jade wails as her body responds to Jake's movements, shaking and twitching and cinching tight, and moans a sob out as he fucks into her, hard and mean. Ears still lie flat against her head, and she arches her back as he presses deeper and deeper, meaner and meaner. It knocks the breath out of her and her hands fall back to the table as she tries to catch her breath between sobs.

"J-a-" She catches herself. "L-l-lo-or-d- L-ord-! P-ple-ase- Pleasepleaseithurts,ithurts-" She sobs. "I don't w-want- I d-don't want-!"

Jake growls, nails digging into the delicate flesh of her neck. "Say it - fucking say my name -" Her cries and protests are only urging Jake on, urging him to go deeper, faster, harder -

She chokes out and hacks, hands grabbing Jake's wrists to try and pry them from her neck. She sobs, in pain, hating this, hating that it starts to feel good, hating it so much that she screams with one of Jake's mean thrusts and barks, arching.

"L-ord!" She yaps, gasping and coughing as her thighs shake and tears stream down her face in messy streaks. Sobbing, aching, her little puppydick hard against her stomach, she squeals. "L-ord E-eng-hlis-ghhh--"

"There's a good puppy," Jake coos, a hand going to Jade's red little cock and palming it, hard. "I'm gonna fill you up - I impregnated Jane after one fucking, so I'm sure I can do the same to you -" His hips speed up as he lowers his head, licking tenderly against Jade's neck before biting down hard. "You're mine -"

Jade squeals when Jake's hand finds her dick, the sensation combines with the feeling of him plunging inside her, good and bad and too much all at once. She can't stifle the moan that escapes her, humiliated and embarrassed.

He bites down on her neck and she yelps, startled by the sudden pain and then by her orgasm which comes as a surprise, It rips out of her and she shakes and sobs through it as she clenches tight around Jake's cock, throbbing and milking around him as her own dick spurts pitiful little ropes across her stomach.

"Knew you'd end up liking it, you dirty fucking whore -" Jake gasps out as Jade's pussy convulses around him, and he slams the tip of his cock against her cervix, holding her hips against him as he releases his hot, sticky cum inside her womb. "Gonna fucking breed you, Jadey, gonna make you swell with our babies -" He breaks off with a long, drawn-out moan as the last drops of cum are milked from him. He pulls out slowly, watching as his seed slides from Jade's entrance.

"You'd better get used to this, Jadey," purrs Jake. "Because I'm not going to stop until I've bred you."


End file.
